The Diary of the Ultimate Betrayal
by lopa
Summary: how do you spell drama? If you answered Drama you are wrong... It's a tangled web that we weave when you love more that one person at the same time and they love someone else too... Multiple pairs, full sum on username Inuoccsess, KagKoga and more


_**My name's Antonique Higurashi I'm a typical teenage girl with a bit of complications as I like to call them. One being I'm ¾ dog demon, rare indeed. See my father is a half demon and my mom is a full demon. They work for the demon world and get paid a lot to do it. So I guess you can say this isn't something you see every day? Yeah, okay your right but just last week I discovered that I have the powers of a priestess. Imagine my surprise when my parents tell me I'm going to stay with my cousin Kagome for 2 fricken' years. No, no, no don't get me wrong I love my cousins and my aunty even crazy gramps, but 2 years come on it's like giving me up for adoption. Anyways Kagome doesn't even know about the demon blood in the family. Yeah my uncle and her father were both half demons with make her…. You guessed it ¼ dog demon. How can she not know you ask well you see bluntly put her dad never told her mom and now he's not here anymore as in dead. Well why didn't we tell her? You try walking up to a human and going I'm a demon and so are you. Trust me it's not that easy, plus bring up my uncle around any family member is still a sore topic. Today I started writing in my diary again I haven't written in you since I turned 10 and I'm going to be 17 pretty soon. Today's also the day that I travel all the way back to Japan. I also haven't been there since I turned 10. So what happen when I turned 10. My whole life changed; I moved right after my parents landed this huge business deal. We weren't rich before but we weren't anywhere close to poor either. Where am I now ? Well I'm aboard the parents' private jet bored as hell, but still excited I wonder if my cousins will be happy to see me as well. That's it for now diary maybe I'll write in you again tomorrow.**_

The girl with long wavy black hair and eyes with specks of violet eyes went to sleep, with a yawn(picture at the end of chapter). She woke up to the loud speaker telling her they had just landed at the air port in Tokyo.

"that was fast" she said to herself had she really been asleep that long.

"Well that's why the nicknamed me sleepy head" she muttered before walking out of the plane to the terminal. Her 3 suite cases and 2 carry ons were being wheeled out by Henry. To bad he had to go back to New York in a week though.

"Henry they're supposed to meet us by the entrance in about 10 minutes." Said Antonique looked at her watch.

With Souta and Mom

"Will she be here soon mom?" asked an impatient Souta

"yes dear, she supposed to meet us here in about 10 minute" said mom with a smile

"oh I think I see her. Is that her?" said Souta

"No Souta, that's not her" that was like the 5th teenager he pointed out since their arrival to the airport.

"So what happens when we go home? Do we tell her about Kagome? It's going to be pretty hard to hide it from her since she is staying with us for 2 years Mom." Said Souta

"of course we're going to tell her dear I'm just not to sure how." She responded sorta down

"Aunty is that you?" said Antonique squinting abit

"Antonique?" she replied with an unsure smile

"yeah it's me Aunty!!" she exclaimed leaving Henry to the bags and rushing over to give her a big hug

"oh my you've grown so much! Let me look at you" said the older female with much excitement.

"yes I know can't say small forever now can I?" she responded with a smirk

"oh my goodness is that you souta? Jeez you sure know how to make a person feel old" said Antonique while hugging Souta

"hey yourself cuz" said Souta with a blush.

"come on dear lets get you all packed up in the car." Said Mrs. Higurashi

"okay" said Henry and Antonique

"oh where are my manners?! Aunty, Souta this is my assistant Henry and Henry this is my Aunty and My cousin Souta." Said Antonique slapping her forehead in the processes

They all had a good laugh before heading out to the car.

"So where's 'Gomen(1)?" asked Antonique

"Well, she had to do something at school and should be home soon she really want to come meet you though." Said Mrs. Higurashi

"aw well I guess I'll see here when we get home then huh?" said Antonique

The car ride was spent talking and catching up on things.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the Higurashi shrine. Kagome was outside waving at them.

"hey Sleepy head!" said Kagome

"sup 'gomen" said Antonique causing Kagome to roll her eyes at the nick name.

"not much you?" said Kagome with a huge smile

"dang Kagome you got so well… it's been a long, long time." Said Antonique stopping her self

"wow! So you and Souta been doing fine with out me I see" said Antonique while heading in to the shrine

"yeah, I mean it was kind of boring with out you at first but now I guess we kind of got used to you not being around. We had no choice but to adapt." Said Kagome with a sort of sad look

"yeah I know, same with me." Said Antonique looking a bit down as well

"I really did want to come back and visit but mom and dad kept me so busy." Said Antonique perking up a bit

"I got your email last week so who's this boy that's driving you so nuts 'gomen?" asked Antonique quirking an eyebrow

At this kagome sighed and plopped her self down on the sofa in the living room.

"stupid Inuyasha!" she declared with an anime tick appearing on her head.

" So that's his name huh? Well you had better keep him away from this house unless you want me to kick his ass for ya. You know I don't listen to reason when I'm pissed" said Antonique with a smirk

"yeah like when you decided to beat up the next door neighbors dog for almost biting me." Said Kagome laughing at the memory

"yeah well that flee bitten mutt had it coming. No one and I mean no one messes with my cousins and gets away with it!!!" said Antonique

"right Souta?" said Antonique with a wink

"yeah like that time when those boys at the park were trying to steal my toy truck. To this day I never let that truck leave the house for fear of what might happen to those who try to steal it" said Souta with a fake shutter.

"oh yeah I remember that one too." Said Kagome with a laugh

"yeah me too you were in the back ground like sorry, sorry, oh ow, that's going to leave a bruise." Said Antonique laughing too

"so where's gramps?" asked Antonique after settling down a bit.

"oh I think he's over an old friends house or something" said Souta

"oh well you know me, it's that time a day and due to jet lag and all…"

"We know, we know you want to sleep" chorused Kagome and Souta at the same time.

"yup so where do I go to catch up on some much needed z's" said Antonique with a yawn

" you can sleep in my room for now mom is still working on the guest room because of that huge storm last month." Said Kagome.

"no problem, dear cousin it is an honor that you would allow me in your humble quarters." replied Antonique with a fake British accent.

They went upstairs to Kagome's room and Souta being the gentle man he was offered to help Henry with Antonique's bags.

When the next thing you hear is a loud scream coming from Kagome's room

In Kagome's Room

"What the bloody hell?!" said Antonique who had just jumped out of the bed and was ready to attack the intruder

"um, Antonique you may want to calm down. Just breathe with me." Said Kagome

Antonique let out a sigh.

"ok you know him but that doesn't explain why he's coming in to your room using a window or why he's dress the way he is or even why he's not… well forget the last part" she said finishing with a mumble

"um, um well you see." Said Kagome. Trying to think of something fast then looked over to Inuyasha for help.

"I'm her friend; I'm not from around here….

"Sorry you'll have to excuse my bluntness but I'm not talking you. I'm talking to my cousin and also you may as well tell me the truth since I'm smart enough to figure out that you are a half demon and not from here is not a lie so before they start just be frank with me k." said Antonique tilting her head to the side in a rude manner.

" how'd you.." started Inuyasha and Kagome

"if you answer my simple and easy question then I'll answer your complex and hard to answer ones so start will ya." Interrupted Antonique with a fake perky voice

" Well Inuyasha is from the past 500 years ago to be more precise. I fell through the old well in the well house and ended up in his time and to make a long story short I shattered a jewel called the shikon no tama that was in my body and now we are on a quest to bring the missing pieces back together." Said Kagome in an informative manner while pacing back and forth

Once again Antonique let out a sigh.

"Okay so…yeah past and well and jewel, sounds a bit more complex that I thought." Said Antonique plopping her self on the bed and leaning on the head board.

"okay so I'm not supposed to be telling you what I'm about to tell you so before I do promise me you won't freak!" said Antonique getting serious while looking Kagome directly in the eye

"yeah I promise, I don't see why I'd freak though seeing as my story makes me sound like a nut case." Said kagome

"yeah, well wait till ya hear mine" mumbled Antonique.

"As I'm sure you already know you aren't a normal human well nor am I, this all dates back to long before we were born so let's start there. Grandpa yes old man higurashi married a dog demon who was in the form of a human she was unaware of her heritage and so were there 2 sons until they became teenagers and weird things started to happen." Antonique paused for a bit to see if she had their attention seeing that she did she continued.

"Grandma remembered what ever it was she forgot and told her son not to tell their father so it was a secret. I mean what kind of shrine keeper would be married to a demon and half 2 half demon sons. Your father married your mother and my father married my mother. All was well accept for the fact that my mom is a full dog demon like grandma and that makes me… you guessed it ¾ demon." Said Antonique now looking up for a reaction

"if what your saying is true then that means that I'm that I'm…. me Kagome Higurashi, I'm a demon well ¼ demon." Said Kagome

"look it wasn't my place to tell you but I figured you needed to know now that your on this journey to…oh my god there's no freakin way… shot but then that mean that I'm 'that' Antonique too! Oh crap! oh crap! oh crap! This is not good not good at all and there is no way in hell I'm stepping foot in that well house do you hear me no freakin way am I!!!!!!" said Antonique totally freaking out .

"what the hell are you talking about?!" interrupted Inuyasha rudely

"look, I just know stuff that I'm not suppose to know about what's going to happen or is happening or… yeah you know what I mean and if I tell you it could make things worse and trust me things are pretty bad with out them getting worse." Said Antonique with an expression of genuine fear on her face

"it must be pretty bad to have her this spooked Inuyasha" said Kagome with a shocked expression on her face.

"Kagome can't be demon and neither can you just what the hell are you talking about!" said Inuyasha through the confusion.

Antonique touch the pendant that was tucked in her shirt and then pointed to it.

"this is an amulet that makes me appear to be human it hides all my demonic traits. However there are a few things that make it easier to expose me than Kagome's device. One if I get seriously pissed my demon side will start to take over and over power it 2 if I take it off of my neck or if I accidentally push the button on it I will be exposed. Kagome's however is full proof she doesn't know about it but it's located inside her body and unless she literally about to die no one will ever know about her demon side. But the only other way for her to take it out would be for her to take an antidote." Explained a still freaked out Antonique

She was now pacing the room and the explanation she just gave was some what robotic.

"and here I thought it was all coincidental" she mumbled to herself while pacing the room with one hand on her hip and the other perched under her chin.

"what's a coincidence?" asked Kagome

But Antonique was far to freaked out to answer her.

"yes but I know about it so if I don't go down the well I'll be good." Antonique said to her self again.

"what the hell are you talking about?" said Inuyasha rudely.

"huh?" said Antonique snapping out of her dazed state of mind.

"oh fine what the hell why not tell you. When I was about 12 I read a legend. I could never make out the name of the legend on the scroll but. I figured it must have said Inuyasha. Now in the legend there was a girl called Kagome who came from the future and was a reincarnation of A priestess called Kikyou. There's also a part further along in the legend that talks about a shikon no tama, and even further along another girl from the future joins the journey. Antonique. I'm giving you the short and sweet version of the story but basically crap happened when she joined the little group and it wasn't good stuff either. In the legend however it said that she was a seer, that she knew what would happen and crap but…" she stopped and groaned while cradling her head.

"so what your saying is that you're the Antonique in the story." Said Kagome

"the legend" corrected Antonique.

"yeah what ever so what else happens that's so freakin bad?" Asked Inuyasha before there was a knock at the door.

"come in." stated Antonique dryly.

Souta walked in the room and immediately noticed Inuyasha which must be the cause for all the tension in the room.

"Kagome?" asked Souta unsure of what was going on.

"She knows Souta" said Kagome simply

"You know how when people try to change the future it makes things worse…" started Antonique all of a sudden

"yeah" said Kagome and Souta

"well I feel like I shouldn't tell you exactly what the bad thing is because of that. But I will tell you that I'd rather die then let it happen." Said Antonique with dull eyes

"so the thing that's suppose to happen happens to you? " said Kagome

"yeah the bad thing at least. Something else happens that's good, and makes the defeat of Naraku attainable but the bad out weighs the good. Hey I'd do it if I was just going to die in the end but this… it's too much to ask of one person." Said Antonique softly

The room was silent for a bit. Even though Inuyasha had came to bring Kagome back it seemed to be pushed aside by the new revelations.

"So what now?" asked Kagome

"Well we'll just have to see what happens but, I'm not going in to that well house. There's no way in hell." Said Antonique with a shudder

"keh, Kagome we have to be heading back now." Started Inuyasha

"What?" said Kagome snapping out of her thoughts

"aww she just got here" said Souta

"well we got shards to gather squirt" said Inuyasha Causing Kagome to remember just why she'd left in the first place.

"Sit boy" stated Kagome causing poor Inuyasha to taste dirt

"oh yeah that reminds me!" said Antonique

"Inuyasha?" she said checking to see if he could hear her in his crippled state.

"murf" said Inuyasha

"Good enough don't mess with cousin or I'll kill you!" she shouted directly into his ear causing him to sit upright and nurse his poor ear to health.

"what the hell was that for wench?" asked Inuyasha

"what'd you call me?" said Antonique with her eyebrow twitching

Kagome and Souta quickly shook there heads to warn Inuyasha not to repeat himself. But being Inuyasha he repeated himself and ended up looking like Miroku after hitting on a village full of young maidens.

"We tried to warn him" said Souta shaking his head.

Kagome merely nodded in agreement.

There were quite a few word shared between the 2 mainly from Antonique to Inuyasha and none of them were to friendly.

"Now people it's way past nap time so get lost" said Antonique with a yawn as if she were the most innocent person in the world.

Everyone sweat dropped and then when down stairs to allow her, her nap time.

"You're cousin is evil" stated Inuyasha darkly

"She was going easy on you." Said Kagome and Souta nodded in agreement

"Probably because she hasn't gotten her nap yet." Said Souta as an after thought.

"Who knows" stated Kagome still thinking over the days events.

'Something worse than death' thought Kagome who was baffled by the whole thing.

'¼ demon? I have so many questions but Antonique is stubborn as hell when her mind is made up about something' Kagome thought

(well that's the end of chapter one hope ya'll enjoyed it and the little subplot I have building here. Yeah there's going to be some more twist and it's cause I like them so much. So till next time I leave you with this what's a fate worse than death? What is it that you fear that you'd even die before you let it happen? And can you betray someone with out your consent? All questions that shall be answered as we progress.)

(Imagine wavier hair)http://s54. Antonique Higurashi age: 16

Personality: Nice to all.(but manages to get in to fights very often.) Very opinionated, can be rude at times because of her blunt way of putting things. Extremely smart but doesn't like to show it. Very reliable and sticks to her word. Hate when ppl pick on weaker people or on their weakness'. It's hard to gain her respect and even harder to lose it.

Cool facts: doesn't go to school but instead takes online course since she doesn't want to transfer from her old school when she stays at her cousins for the 2 years.

: Is afraid of heights. And is claustrophobic

: like to draw, write, dance, sing. (in that order although she's not very good at singing she not horrible either just average)

: Trains a lot and likes to do so alone

: enjoys taking long naps (becomes evil when they are interrupted of hindered in anyway)

:is addicted to hot chocolate (refer to above if the substance is removed)

If there's more I'll add as I go along


End file.
